


His Night Off

by MelonBiskitQueen



Series: BatCat [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Halloween, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12580988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/MelonBiskitQueen
Summary: Selina manages to convince Bruce to take the night off.





	His Night Off

Halloween or, as Bruce knew it as, his busiest night. With so many Gothamites dressing up as their favourite villains it was easy for the real ones to get by undetected. As well as that you also had them dressing up as their favourite heroes which occasionally made them targets. This year, however, everything was surprisingly quiet. Not even the Joker was making a sound.

"I'll be honest, Batman. If anyone was planning to do anything tonight I'm pretty sure they would have done it by now. " Jim said, breaking the silence.

Bruce was standing near the edge of the GCPD's roof, looking out over the city. "Hmmm, perhaps." he replied. Out of the corner of his eye, Bruce watched as Jim made his way to the still lit batsignal and turned it off.

"I'm going to call it a night. I think you should to. If anything does end up happening we know how to contact you."

"Goodnight Jim."

"Goodnight Batman."

"He's right you know. It would be shame to waste such a beautiful night waiting for something that will never happen." Selina said as she walked out of the shadows.

Bruce turned to face her. "Selina."

Selina remained silent as she approached him. When she was close enough, she began to trace the bat symbol on his chest. She looked up at him as she did so. "Come on, Bat. Surely having one night off won't kill you?"

Bruce's blue eyes looked into Selina's green ones. Maybe she had a point. "Say I did take the night off, what exactly did you have in mind?"

Selina laughed. She pushed away from him and slowly walked backwards, towards the edge of the roof. "You're going to have to come after me if you want to find out." With that she fell backwards off of the roof and Bruce dove after her.

That's how he wound up here. In Selina's apartment, in her bedroom. Selina gently pressed her lips to his. Before Bruce had a chance to kiss her back, she pulled away. "Hmmm, I'm hungry now. There's some Chinese in the fridge. You want some?"

"Sure, why not." Bruce replied.

Selina got out of the bed and grabbed her dressing gown off of a chair. When she reached the bedroom door she looked over her shoulder, back at Bruce. "You coming handsome? I mean, you already did, but..."

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Alright so I've got some chow mein and some sweet and sour chicken." Selina announced as she exited the kitchen and entered the living room. Bruce was sitting on the sofa, in his boxers, flipping through a magazine at a speed that made it obvious he wasn't actually paying attention to it. He put it on the coffee table, where he'd found it, when Selina came in. "Which one do you want?" she asked.

"Whichever one you don't want." he replied.

"You're stuck with the chow mein then." she said handing the container and a pair of chopsticks to him. Selina placed her own container and chopsticks on the coffee table and made her way over to her cabinet. She opened it and took two glasses and a bottle of wine from it before closing it again. When she turned back to Bruce he had a questioning look on his face. Selina chuckled. "Well someone has clearly never had a glass of red with Chinese before."

"You forget, I have never actually had Chinese before."

"My goodness Bruce Wayne! You truly do live under a rock!" she laughed. Bruce sighed and shook his head.

After making her way back to the sofa and pouring them both a glass of wine, she sat down and they began to eat. Between sips of wine and mouthfuls of food, they talked. They weren't talking about any particular subject. They just talked about whatever came to mind. It was rare that they had a night like this and Bruce, even though he would never admit it, didn't want it to end.

It was night's like this that he felt they were just a normal couple. Batman didn't exist, nor did Catwoman or the world outside this apartment. It was nice. So nice in fact that, after they had finished their food and drinks, Bruce decided to stay the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! Hope you're all having/had a spook-tastic day!


End file.
